


pacific rim mp100 terumob secret santa

by Illuminati



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminati/pseuds/Illuminati
Summary: teru and mob are nerds.





	pacific rim mp100 terumob secret santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monster Teeth (NekoTheNecromancer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTheNecromancer/gifts).



A gift for Monster Teeth (NekoTheNecromancer)! Pacific Rim terumob au, in which these two continue to be incredibly dorky.


End file.
